I See Me!
by John of Faith
Summary: What happens when a mysterious "Timemon" traps the Digidestined in the future for one month? Will they survive with their future selves? Find out.
1. Default Chapter

Ok! Digimon does not belong to me. I don't own any of the Digimon or people in this, except for Timemon. This fic is about after the Digidestined return home. TK and Kari are still 8, Tai, Matt, and Sora are still 11, Izzy and Mimi are still 10, and Joe is still 12. They go in the future and meet their future selves! Kind of like Disney's "THE KID" which I also don't own. Begin! Note: I wrote this a long time ago, before 01. Enjoy! And remember: I wrote this before 02, so even though Kari gets a camera and Tai has no goggles, in this story, 02 unfortunately never happened.  
  
  


**1, 2, 3! I See Me!  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
  
  
**

The Digidestined were walking along the hot sidewalk to their home. They finally returned from Digiworld and got to be normal kids. Finally. "Hey! Lookit! What's that?" asked TK as he pointed up. Everyone looked and saw a wizard like creature, kind of like Wizardmon, floating above them!   
"Are you some magician?" asked Mimi. Izzy answered her question as he looked in his laptop.   
"No, Mimi. That's Timemon. He's very untalkative and the master of time! His Time Bomb can send anyone into the past, present, or future!" he yelled.   
"Time Bomb Future!" yelled Timemon. There was an explosion of light...  
  
  
Tai woke up and found himself with everyone, who was already awake. They were in the same city, though. "Was that a dream?" asked Sora.   
"I dunno.." replied Tai.   
"No, it wasn't!" yelled someone. The group looked behind them, and saw eight adults sitting under a tree. One had brown, spikey hair with blue goggles on. "Is that.." said Tai. Another had a whistle on.   
"This isn't real.." replied Kari. Another was holding a harmonica with blond spikey hair.   
"This is freaky.." said Matt. Another had a green hat on.   
"Cool!" yelled TK. Another was wearing glasses with blue hair.   
"I'm dreaming! This is not happening!" yelled Joe. Another had a blue helmate on.   
"No way!" said Sora. Another had a yellow pineapple laptop and red spiked hair.   
"Prodigious.." said Izzy. Another was wearing a pink cowboy hat.   
"What? Why are you all hesitating?" asked Mimi, oblivious to the obvious.   
"Mimi! Didn't you notice? That's...us!" yelled Sora.  
  
"That's true. I think you know our names." said the one with goggles on.   
"We are your future selves." said Future Joe. Future Tai nodded.   
"Timemon did this." said Future Izzy.   
"How do you know?" asked Kari.   
"It's obvious, Kari. If those are our future selves, then this exact thing happened to them! What I'm saying now is probably what my future self said when he was transported here!" said Izzy. Future TK nodded.   
"How old are you guys?" asked TK.   
"Me, Sora, and Matt are all 25. Mimi and Izzy are 24. Kari and TK are 22. Joe is 26." said Future Tai.   
"We all know what's going to happen. Timemon is going to appear, and-" said Future Mimi. Future Sora covered her mouth. Just at that moment, Timemon appeared!   
  
"Sometimes I'm untalkative and sometimes I am not! Only time will tell! I'm Timemon's good self." said Timemon. The adults nodded. The kids looked confused.   
"Timemon has two parts. One is good, the other is evil. The evil one trapped you here for a test." said Future Matt.   
"You know what kind of test, don't you?" asked Tai. Future Matt nodded.   
"We're not telling you." said Future Matt.   
"Tell me!" yelled Tai as he jumped on Future Matt.   
"Just like a home movie from the past.." said Future Tai. Everyone except Tai and Future Matt and Future Tai sweatdropped.  
  
"A-anyway...Evil Timemon's test was to see if you would be capable of living with your future selves for one month. If you fail, you all get destroyed. If you win, you get spared. Evil Timemon has kept on repeating this horrible test for eons, and you kept on winning." said Good Timemon.   
"Of course we kept on winning! If we lost once, none of us would be here! Our future selves had to go through the same thing as us, and their future selves the same as them, and their future selves..." Izzy trailed off.   
  
"Hold on a minute! Evil Timemon seems stupid! The same thing will always happen, and we'll keep on winning! What's the point in that?" asked Matt.  
"I'm afraid there's bad news. Evil Timemon is going to wreck your past so you will have a chance of losing! This is the first time this ever happened!" said Good Timemon. So, the Digidestined are ready to live with their future selves for a month! They always won, but maybe not this time!  
  


**SNEAK PEEK! CHAPTER 1!   
  
**In chapter one, things heat up! Literally! A huge heat wave descends on the Digidestined's home town! This never happened with the future Digidestined when they were tested! Evil Timemon IS wrecking the past! Her bought the heat wave to the future from when the Digidestined were very very very young! The same heat wave! With the heat wave making some of the Digidestined "violent", it'll be hard to live together!   
  


  
**  
**

  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Ok! Digimon does not belong to me. I don't own any of the Digimon or people in this, except for Timemon. This fic is about after the Digidestined return home. TK and Kari are still 8, Tai, Matt, and Sora are still 11, Izzy and Mimi are still 10, and Joe is still 12. They go in the future and meet their future selves! Kind of like Disney's "THE KID" which I also don't own. Begin! Oh, and same as before, 02 never happens. Please, no marriage bashing. I wrote this when I was like nine.  
  
  


**1, 2, 3! I See Me!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
**

"The beginning of June. One of the hottest months ever. Beware, Digidestined! Even your future selves can't protect you!" yelled Evil Timemon as he set off in his time portal. He went to the past, back when Tai was seven years old...  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" yelled Future Tai and Future Sora to Tai and Sora. Future Tai and Future Sora were married and live together. Since they were married, their past selves stayed with them. Tai and Sora got up quickly.   
"Hi guys." said Tai.   
"You'd better see this." said Future Sora, putting on her tv. The weather report was on.  
  
"An amazingly hot heat wave descends on Odiaba, Japan. Stay inside! Unless you wanna become bacon!" said the reporter. Future Sora turned it off.   
"That's exactly what the weather man said when there was a heat wave coming when I was seven!" yelled Tai.   
"Evil Timemon?" asked Future Tai. They all nodded.   
  
The phone rang. Loudly. Izzy was already up, waiting for Future Izzy to awaken. The phone woke him up, but Izzy got the phone before Future Izzy did.   
"Yes?" said Izzy. Silence. "Hi, Tai. Me and Future Izzy are right on it. Bye!" said Izzy. He hung up.   
"What did he want?" asked Future Izzy. "We're meeting him and everyone else at the same tree we met you guys at. Today." said Izzy.   
"But there's an inferno out there!" yelled Future Izzy. But, he came anyway.   
  
"We think we know what this heat wave is all about." said Future Tai.   
"No duh. It's Evil Timemon." said Matt.   
"The same heat wave came when I was seven. Evil Timemon went in the past and gathered the heat wave and bought it to the future." said Tai.   
"We can't stop it or anything." said Joe.   
"But isn't that cheating?" asked Future TK.   
"It seems like it.." said Future Kari.   
"Duh!" said Kari and TK together.  
"Actually, guys..." said Izzy.  
"Izzy, you're always smart. Even in the past! Let me explain! Not quite. If Evil Timemon didn't wreck it, then we would win without a doubt." said Future Mimi. They all sighed. They also decided to spend the day at Future Tai and Sora's apartment, since their air conditioner isn't broken.   
  
"Give me that soda!" yelled Future Matt.   
"No way! I had it first!" yelled Matt.   
"You little runt!" yelled Future Tai.   
"You big runt!" yelled Tai.   
"Give me that nail polish!" yelled Mimi.   
"No! My nails are chipped and need polishing!" yelled Future Mimi. TK and Kari were crying.   
"Oh, would you be quiet!" yelled Future Kari and TK.   
"Give me my laptop!" yelled Future Izzy.   
"This is MY laptop! Yours is over there!" yelled Izzy.   
"I need that book!" yelled Joe.   
"No! I need to catch up on my studies as a docter!" yelled Future Joe. Sora and her future self were the only ones who weren't fighting.   
"STOP!!!!!!" they both cried. Everyone paused.   
"He/She started it!" yelled everyone, pointing to their future and past selves. Suddenly, Timemon appeared!   
  
"That's Evil Timemon. I wonder what he wants..." said Future Mimi.   
"You know what he wants! This happened to you!" yelled Mimi.  
"Not this part! We never had a heat wave when we were tested!" yelled Future Mimi.   
"SILENCE!" yelled Evil Timemon. "You have one more chance to work together during the heat wave or one point goes to me!" he yelled. He then disappeared.   
  
"Did ya hear that?" We have to work together!" yelled TK.   
"Yeah..." said Future Matt. They all shook hands and worked together in cleaning up and such. Soon they all had to leave. Tai and Sora stayed at the apartment with their future selves. Izzy went with his future self. Joe and Mimi went with their future selves, who were also married. TK and Kari went with their married future selves. Matt left with his future self.  
  
"RRRRRRRRR!!!!! I hate those kids and adults!" yelled Evil Timemon. Good Timemon appeared and laughed.   
"One point for us! No point for you!" he yelled. "I wish I didn't tell them to work together..." sighed Evil Timemon, Good Timemon still laughing.  
  
  


**SNEAK PEEK! CHAPTER TWO!  
  
**Mid-June has arrived! And so have evil Digimon that the kids already defeated! Without their Digimon, how can the group defeat them??? Worse yet, with all this damage, how can the group live together? But believe it or not, Ash Ketchum makes an appearence! (With his future self, I might add)  


  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Ok! Digimon does not belong to me. I don't own any of the Digimon or people in this, except for Timemon. This fic is about after the Digidestined return home. TK and Kari are still 8, Tai, Matt, and Sora are still 11, Izzy and Mimi are still 10, and Joe is still 12. They go in the future and meet their future selves! Kind of like Disney's "THE KID" which I also don't own. I also don 't own Ash or Pikachu. Begin!  
  
  


**1, 2, 3! I See Me!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
**

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Tracey were staring at an older ash at age 25. "Who are you?" asked Ash.   
"You." replied "Future Ash." "I'm your future-you." "Awesome!" yelled Ash.   
"Too cool..." said Tracey.   
"Two Ashes? Ugh!" yelled Misty. Pikachu and Future Pikachu starting conversing with each other. Suddenly Ash and Ash and their Pikachus were transported to a city...  
  
"It's such a great day!" yelled TK. He and Kari were the only ones up.   
"Yeah.." replied Kari.   
"Hey look! It's Tai and Future Tai and everyone else! And two other people with two identical yellow mice.." said TK. The group rang their doorbell and TK willingly answered it.   
  
"Hi guys! Future TK and Future Kari are still asleep. But me and Kari are still awake!" yelled TK. Everyone except TK sweatdropped, finding Future TK and Kari behind them.   
"TK, this is Ash and his future self. He has a creature next to him. It's called Pikachu." said Sora. Ash and Tai and everyone else got filled in about Digimon/Pokémon.   
  
"Hey guys! Look! It's Devimon!" yelled Tai.   
"You're kidding!" yelled Mimi.   
"No, he's not.." said Future Joe.   
"Digidestined! I was bought here from the past before you defeated me!" he yelled.   
"I thought you destroyed him.." said Ash and Ash.   
"Yeah, and them too!" yelled Sora, pointing to Etemon, MetalEtemon, the Etemon stuck inside the ball of wires, Myotismon, and VenomMyotismon.   
"And them!" yelled Izzy, pointing to MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, and LadyDevimon. They all laughed.   
  
What to do! But, suddenly, Good Timemon appeared! "This seems impossible to some of you. But very possible to me!" he yelled. The kids began running.   
"Pika-pi! Chuuuuuuu!" yelled Pikachu. "Pi pi pi! Kachu!!!" yelled Future Pikachu. Translation: "Ash! Keep running!" yelled Pikachu.   
"You too, Ash! We'll be okay!" yelled Future Pikachu.   
  
"I can help you out! Time Bomb Past!" yelled Good Timemon, sending only LadyDevimon and Devimon to the past. VenomMyotismon sent lasers out of his eye, but Good Timemon dodged! "Time Bomb Past!" he yelled, sending VenomMyotismon to the past. "Time Freeze Max!" Time suddenly froze. He started powering his most powerful attack. "Time Explosion Past!" yelled Good Timemon as soon as time became unfrozen. Piedmon and Puppetmon and MetalEtemon were sent to the past.   
"Nightmare Claw!" yelled Myotismon, weakening Good Timemon. He fell to the ground.   
"Kids.....I'm ok...use the Pikachu..." Good Timemon said, teleporting to his lair.   
  
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Future Ash. Everyone nodded.   
"You expect a little rodent to defeat us?" said the Etemon stuck in wires.   
"No, but maybe two very powerful ones!" yelled Ash.   
"Pikachu...THUNDERSHOCK!!!!!" Ash and Future Ash yelled. Both Pikachus sent Etemon and MetalSeadramon to the past. Two were left.   
"Giga Cannon!" yelled Machinedramon. The blast was following the Pikachus, but they led it straight to him! "Nooooo!" he yelled. The attack destroyed both Etemon stuck in wires and Machinedramon.   
  
"Now that the Ashs are gone, I can state my victory!" yelled Good Timemon, laughing. "Two for us and none for you!" Evil Timemon was furious! '_In the next fight, I'LL be the one who's fighting,' _thought Evil Timemon.   
  


**SNEEK PEEK! CHAPTER THREE!  
  
**The end of June and the end of the series! But this time, Evil and Good Timemon go into battle! Will evil win, or will good win? Or will they just combine to create the half good half evil FatherTimemon???  


  
  
  
  



End file.
